


we don't kill aliens anymore (because my daughter is gay for one)

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: tumblr fic prompts, a collection [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, even if its against her will, just lillian luthor being a supportive mum, lillian luthor knows kara danvers is supergirl, lillian really hates them, reluctant shipper lillian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: “Would you rather I rally for mass genocide?”“So what now, the world’s biggest alien hater is just going to what, stop killing aliens? I find that hard to believe.”-----or the one where lillian grumbles and rolls her eyes at her daughter's thirsty behaviour(based onthis tumblr post)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: tumblr fic prompts, a collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318355
Comments: 22
Kudos: 422





	we don't kill aliens anymore (because my daughter is gay for one)

**Author's Note:**

> i know the tumblr post is 2 years old! but i came across it and couldn't stop thinking about it. tbh i don't actually know if anyone's written for this prompt, there were no links in the og post's notes and i haven't come across any fics with this scenario. if it already exists though, link me !! i would love to read someone else's take on this prompt. this was fun to write, it's also my first supercorp fic, technically, so i hope it's okay. i also didn't really watch the show so timeline might be wack, sorry in advance, but hopefully y'all will still enjoy it. :))

Lillian Luthor hates aliens.

Despises, loathes, absolutely resents them with every inch of her body, and that’s quite many inches (just slightly over 72, to be exact).

It started when Lex began going insane and completely obsessed with Superman. He was meant to be the ‘golden boy’, to help her in her reign over the world. Yet the only thing he succeeded in was the utter humiliation he brought to the family with his petty revenge schemes against the Super. For all the genius he was, Lex never saw the bigger picture when it came to aliens and extra-terrestrials like Clark Kent, just an undying desire to take down the Man of Steel. And where did that lead him? 32 consecutive life terms in prison, Superman still in the skies, and a rotten family name.

Infuriated, she seized Project Cadmus, using it to exact personal revenge against all kinds of aliens. It became her ultimate goal to completely wipe out the alien population from Earth, and nothing was going to stop her.

Then, Lena had to fall in love with an alien.

To make matters worse, it wasn’t just any alien she can ignore, it was a Super. Supergirl, the Girl of Steel herself, became the object of Lena’s affections, if the “heart-eyes” and longing looks were any form of substantial indication. The way Lena lit up every time the woman in primary colors set foot on her balcony, the mere fact that Lena _built_ a balcony, that didn’t previously exist, just so that Supergirl could have easy entry to her office. Obviously, she wasn’t blind to the fact that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, (only a fool wouldn’t be able to figure that out), and the blatant amount of flirting from Lena’s side that would leave Kara in a blubbering mess. The sheer amount of money that had disappeared from the bank account since Kara came into the life was absolutely shocking, thousands of dollars on take-outs, flowers, a whole 750 million dollars to buy a media company to keep Kara happy? If she didn’t hate the Super then, she definitely does now with all the financial loss their family has to suffer.

Sure, Lillian wasn’t fond of Lena, the raven-haired girl was a nagging reminder of her husband’s affair, and being forced to parent her was like a tight slap in the face. She still did care for the girl, despite their extremely estranged and distant relationship. Secretly in her heart, she was proud of the work Lena has done in rebuilding the company, which definitely helped improved their family image. Lena has always been the black sheep (or white sheep in the case of the Luthors), always managing to stand in the light while the rest of the family burned in the shadows. It was also clear that Lena was much happier with Kara or/and Supergirl than she’s ever been her whole life. Maybe it’s the inherent motherly instinct in her, but Lillian, for some reason, _wanted_ to protect that happiness or at least did not want to play a hand in any form of destruction of it.

This, undoubtedly led to her making the hardest decision in her life. It was with reluctance that she came to terms with it, being forced to undo years of work, building weapons, viruses, it had better amount to something good between Lena and Kara if not she was going to wreck havoc on the entire world.

“From now on, Project Cadmus will be focusing on deporting aliens, rather than killing them. Or at least, just get them out of National City, why the hell are all the aliens appearing in National City? Is there some kind of wormhole that drags all of those creatures here? Is it Supergirl? Does _she_ provide them such a strong sense of security, honestly, they would be much better off away from National City. _I_ would much rather have them spread out across the world instead of congregating within one tiny city.”

A murmur erupted from the crowd, and their donors looked livid. “But ma’am, all the research we’ve done-”

Lillian shot the scientist a glare, “I don’t care, repurpose it, burn it, whatever, no more killing aliens, Supergirl and Superman included. If I find out any of you disobeyed my orders, I will ruin your life.”

“Miss Luthor, what of all the Kryptonite?”

She rolled her eyes and sighed, Lena better get her shit together and make it official with the Super for all the trouble she was causing. “I’ll take care of it, along with all Kryptonite weapons. Now scram, start dismantling anything lethal, I want everything sorted out by the end of this week.”

Lena had better send her a ‘thank-you card’.

x-x-x

It lasted well for about 3 days, 7 hours, 34 minutes and 53 seconds until some overenthusiastic lackey burst into her office, waving a tablet excitedly in front of her. “Boss, you’re gonna be so pleased! I caught Supergirl! I knocked her out with Kryptonite and tied her up, see?” Lillian stared at the live footage and let out the biggest sigh, grumbling to herself in exasperation. She was trying her best to protect Supergirl but these people were not making it easy for her.

“Untie her and take her to my daughter’s home and lie her, gently on the couch. Then, send a message to Lena and get her to go home.” She shooed him off and resumed her work but the young man didn’t leave.

“B… But, Supergirl? You seriously meant it?”

“What did I just say? Do it now!” She roared and he immediately scrambled out. Lillian leaned back against her chair and sighed. Clearly, _some_ people thought she was joking when she made the speech a few days ago. Well, her past self would be too. Lillian Luthor, doing all she can do avoid hurting a Super? In no alternate universe or alternate earth would she ever imagine herself working towards such a goal. It was, to put it simply, fucking ridiculous. Perhaps insanity was more than just a genetic trait in their family.

She looked back at her city plans, words scribbled everywhere, trying to find the most efficient way to scatter these alien refugees across the world. If she couldn’t kill them anymore (though it was more like ‘did not have the permission or heart to’ rather than ‘complete inability to’), the least she could do was lessen her suffering of seeing an alien everywhere along the streets. She was probably better off starting a transportation network at the rate this was going.

Expectedly, Lena called her a few hours later, her voice dripping with suspicion.

“Mother, what are you planning this time?”

“Lena, dear, I didn’t realise you still have my number.”

A huff came from the other end of the phone. “I know those coordinates are my apartment, is this another assassination attempt? Should I call _Supergirl_?”

“Lena,” She sighed, “When have I ever tried to hurt you?”

“Oh, you mean all the kidnappings, hiring assassins to go after me -”

“That’s all your brother. Don’t forget, I’ve saved your life, multiple times, during the Daxamite invasion, when Morgan Edge tried to kill you. In fact, this is getting boring, why don’t you just do as the message says, you’ll be better off following the instructions, trust me.”

With that, she hung up and settled for one of Lionel’s bottle of scotch for the rest of the night.

The day after, she threatened all her employees that if any of them were to touch Supergirl again, she would drown them in their own blood. All Kryptonite weapons were locked back in one of Lex’s vaults, and any other alien-killing tools were subsequently crushed into bits and properly disposed off. Yet somehow, someone had gotten their hands on enough Kryptonite to make a gun, which was currently being pointed directly at Supergirl with her hands in the air. Disgruntled, she put on the Lexosuit, flying downtown and quickly disarming the slimy alien before flying off.

The next day, she sent Lena a stash of lead.

Project Cadmus fell back into the shadows, as far as the public knew. Lillian still popped up when Supergirl was on the brink of death and the DEO was being hopeless, sending cryptic messages to Lena, and encouraging the Luthor to start creating devices that will protect Supergirl from Kryptonite. In the meantime, she had a global transportation network to create.

x-x-x

5 months later, Project Cadmus resurfaced with a bang. A sudden burst of activity spread across the city, it started with comments on social media posts, then small groups of supporters being formed, and then a whole surprise rally with people all chanting for the deportation of those alien refugees away from National City. It confused a lot of people at first, even Lena, who had stormed into her office and asked, “What the hell are your intentions this time?”

Lillian turned around in her chair and quirked an eyebrow, “Would you rather I rally for mass genocide?”

Lena crossed her arms in disdain, “So what now, the world’s biggest alien hater is just going to what, stop killing aliens? I find that hard to believe.”

“Yes, my goal now, after all, is to remove them from National City. Do you know how many aliens there are in National City, alone? More than 1 million, that’s about a quarter of National City’s population. And in other countries? Close to a thousand. It’s ridiculous that they all just keep appearing here. I don’t care if Supergirl makes them feel safe here or whatever, I just want them somewhere else.”

“You’re not deporting them back to space.”

“Please, intergalactic space travel is too fancy for my taste. Just across the globe is fine.”

“How do you even plan on achieving this?”

“Everyone knows there are much better places to live at than America, I heard _Ireland_ is snowing this time of the year, perhaps some may be interested in that. Perhaps _you_ could help me manage the operation there,” Her tone slightly mysterious and her voice dropping an octave, “maybe learn something about your past?”

“I’m not working with you, Mother. I just came to make sure you were not planning on permanently eradicating the alien population and thankfully, it seems like you’re not. Goodbye.”

“Do try and take this opportunity of me refusing to kill aliens and get together with that alien of yours, you can thank me later.”

Lillian watched as Lena froze for a second before hastily walking off, and smiled to herself.

The DEO had ambushed her the next day, or rather, Alex Danvers had when she was on her way to work, forcing her inside a black vehicle and demanding the truth from her. As if that wasn’t enough, Supergirl paid a lovely visit to her rooftop, and Lillian was starting to get irritated.

“You can tell that feisty sister of yours that everything I said was the truth. I said the same exact thing to Lena, she doesn’t suspect me anymore, Project Cadmus will not be killing aliens anymore, full stop, now, stop bothering me.”

“Sending them back to space is the same as killing them! These aliens don’t have anywhere to go, you’re just going to leave them floating in the darkness?”

“I take it Alex Danvers didn’t mention this was strictly within Earth, did she?”

“Oh.”

“I’m just sending them off the Australia or something, not across the fucking galaxy, for a reporter you sure don’t get your facts right. It’s a wonder you still manage to keep that measly job.”

“You um… You know who I am?”

“I know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, I also know that Lena doesn’t realise she’s crushing on the same person, it’s frankly hilarious, but it’s also why I’ve decided not to kill your little companions.”

“Lena doesn’t um, no she definitely doesn’t, have a crush on me, at least. Supergirl maybe, Rao, I probably would have a crush on Supergirl too, so strong and beautiful, um okay this is getting weird, but Kara Danvers, me? Nah, no chance, she’s just being really nice and a good friend! Really, that’s it, I mean she did buy Catco but that was like a business decision, you know, to help Miss Grant, and we have lunch together but that’s just friends munchin’, nothing special! I do that with James too! And James doesn’t have a crush on me. So we’re just, like friends, she doesn’t have a crush on me!”

“In no shape or form would I like to witness your gay panic, please, take this somewhere else, I’m a busy woman and have a transportation network to figure out.”

Lillian turned to walk away but was stopped by a soft tug on her coat, and she inwardly let out a groan.

“You’re – you’re doing this for Lena? Because you uh, you think she likes me?”

“Contrary to what many love to believe, I do care for Lena, in my own and I quote, ‘twisted, wicked ways’. I won’t kill you, but if you don’t woman up and ask her out, I _will_ poison your hot chocolate with Kryptonite. And if you ever hurt her, space deportation will be the least of your worries. Try not to mess this up, _Supergirl_. God forbid you forget to tell her who you are.”

x-x-x

Lena sent her a simple ‘thank you’, a week later, along with the plans for an old project Lillian had been vying for. Supergirl also subsequently saved her life (a couple of times actually because when you decide to stop killing aliens, angry men start wanting to kill you), and had rambled through a whole thank you speech that was adorable yet painful. Needless to say, things went well with the Super and she had one less alien to beat up.

x-x-x

Project Cadmus ended up working with the DEO, when it became clear Lillian just wanted to ‘get the fucking aliens away from National City, there are so many other city’s in this world, why must they choose here!’. It became a long, extensive plan, getting all other countries involved, then setting up offices globally to monitor the situation, before going around, encouraging aliens to move away to another country and vowing that they will be cared for over there. (That was Supergirl’s idea, apparently just grabbing them and dumping them elsewhere was too cruel and inhumane)

That didn’t mean there were still multiple universal crisis threatening Kara’s life every once in a while, and Lillian resigned to the fact that she was going to have to protect Supergirl for the rest of her life. It helped that her relationship with Lena was slowly getting better, enough that Lena was willing to trust her with some anti-Kryptonite technology she was working on.

It also gave her the chance to watch the relationship between Lena and Kara blossom (which reminded her an awful lot of when she and Lionel were younger), she was pleasantly surprised when she met Eliza Danvers for the first time, a warm woman with a kind heart and a passion for science flowing through her veins, and she chuckled when a wedding invitation with the House of El crest appeared on her office desk.

(Lex did try to escape jail and hijack the wedding but Lillian trapped her son in a modified Lexosuit and sent him back to prison before he could ruin her daughter’s perfect day.)

x-x-x

“When I first realised my daughter was in love with an alien, it wasn’t that bad. When I realised it was Supergirl, of all aliens, you wouldn’t believe the dread I felt because if I somehow killed Supergirl, there’s no saying the terror Lena could bring onto me. Thankfully, I made a different decision, and decided not to kill aliens anymore, there was a lot of grumbling involved, nobody believed me, but look where we are now. I have, unfortunately, dedicated my life to protecting you two, as a hardcore ‘Supercorp’ shipper, even if it goes against every fibre in my body. You two, are lovely for each other, and I wish you all the happiness. And to Lena, I’m really glad you managed to find true love after everything that happened. You’ve always been the best Luthor and I _am_ proud of you. But Kara Danvers, my threat still stands. Anyways, congratulations to the couple, I’ve already thwarted Lex from ruining your wedding so you have nothing to worry about.”

Lena had tentatively wrapped her arms around her in a hug, before Kara joined in and brought along the rest of her family as well. The wedding was perfect, a small ceremony in Argo City for family based on Krypton traditions, then another one back on Earth with all their other friends. As she watched Lena lean into Kara’s embrace during their first dance, Lillian let out a wide grin.

There was some good that came out of not killing aliens, after all. If only all the other alternate universe Lillians could see that.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, deportation sucks and discriminating against immigrants is just vile and i don’t condone, but this is Lillian, its like the lesser of two evils.
> 
> [tumblr](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/absolutemperor4)


End file.
